a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a class of devices which utilize a mechanical structure for lengthening and shortening the radius of their rotating components at predetermined moments in the cycle of a revolution.
A unique geometrical configuration has been introduced in this invention that can be utilized for different purposes. Subjecting mass to centrifugal forces and to unequal pressures to achieve a multi-task machine that conserves energy is one of the aims of this invention.
b) The Prior Art
The prior Art has provided complex machines which fail to deliver on the promises of intended use primarily because of at list one violation of the laws of physics upon which their operation was predicated.
The most pertinent prior art known to the Applicant at the time of filing this application is embodied in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,918 Issued: Jan. 6, 1981 Inventor: Ladislaw G. Srogi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,700 Issued: Jul. 13, 1976 Inventor: Calvin I. Cuff; U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,707 Issued: Aug. 15, 1972 Inventor: Robert L. Cook.